ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO
by jackelineuchiha111
Summary: -basta déjame! -tu solo eres mía entiende! sentí como me arrancaba la ropa y me besaba ferozmente y pensar que el me había salvado de un violador, me e dado cuenta que me equivoque
1. capitulo 1

_**ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO**_

_**capitulo 1: encuentro**_

**ACLARACIÓN**: ningún personaje me pertenece son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 22 años de edad, tengo un extravagante cabello ROSA si rosa muchos dicen que me lo tiño son unos ignorantes nunca le aria eso a mi cabello seria no valorarnos por lo que tenemos, también tengo unos ojos verde jade, los herede de mi madre, mi piel es blanca nívea la verdad no me quejo de mi cuerpo es perfecto como esta.

Trabajo como doctora en el hospital central de nueva york (E.U) e estado viviendo aquí hace 5 años, vivo sola en un departamento no muy lujoso pero tiene lo suficiente para mí, no me quejo

Esta mañana he despertado con el pie izquierdo al levantarme me he pegado el dedo con la esquina de la cama, cuando me dispuse a bañarme me di cuenta que el agua estaba fría prrr era aguantarme y meterme o no bañarme e irme así sucia al trabajo termine por rendirme y bañarme con agua fría, mi baño fue de 5 minutos no porque estaba el agua fría si no se me estaba siendo tarde para mi trabajo me aliste lo más rápido que pude cuando termine fui directo a la cocina me prepare un pan tostado con cajeta ,con jugo de naranja termine mi desayuno la ve los trastos que utilicé y Salí de mi departamento corriendo .

Estuve esperando un taxi y nada ni un mendigo taxi paso camine un poco hasta que vi un auto detenerse alado de mi al verlo me asuste demasiado pensé que me iba a meter a su auto contra mi voluntad hasta que me di cuento que solo era mi amigo Naruto

-Que tal Sakura-chan oye no deberías estar ya en tu trabaj0?

-Lose pero mi maldito despertador no sonó eme aquí

-Si quieres te puedo llevar me queda de camino

-Muchas gracias Naruto me has salvado la vita

-Neee no t preocupes Sakura-chan

-gracias Naruto te debo una

En todo el camino el no paro de asarme enojar o reír con sus tonterías mi amigo Naruto es muy divertido tiene ojos azules piel un poco bronceada tienes unas extrañas marcas en su rostro que lo asen ver como un lindo gato su cabello es rubio, cuando estuvimos en la secundaria me confesó su amor asía a mi pero le dije que solo lo veía como un amigo nada mas, el entendió nada de eso ha cambiado hasta entonces, ahora tiene una linda esposa llamada Hinata es muy tímida con una gran corazón y es una gran amiga. Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos

-Sakura-chan hemos llegado a tu destino

- gracias Naruto debo apurarme o llegare tarde de nuevo y tsunade-sama me matara

-si es así entonces debes apurarte falta 5min para las 7

-aaaa diablos me voy gracias

Le di un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda y me retire corriendo de ahí al pararse se quedo muy sorprendido, no se movió en un buen rato de ahí hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos no le preste mucha atención, llegue a mi consultorio casi a tiempo oigo que alguien toca la puerta

-adelante¡

Vi entrar a mi amiga Hinata

-hola Hinata en que te puedo ayudar

-vengo a asarme una prueba de fertilidad

-este ven-vengo a-asarme – u-una pru-prueva de- de emba-embarazo

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando me dijo eso cuando termino de decirme me sorprendí mucho

-Hinata acaso tu estas embarazada? (sorprendida)

-no-no lo-lose me- me ise u-una pru-prueva ca-casera

-y que paso

-sa-salio po-positivo y-y que-quería ver con más exactitud

-ya le dijiste a Naruto?

Ella me negó con la cabeza

-Hinata debes decírselo

-lose pero hasta que este segura

-ok, quiero que te acuestes en la camilla voy a acerté un ultrasonido

-si

Cuando Hinata se acostó le puse un gel en su vientre me di cuenta que estaba frio ella una mueca cuando lo puse, empecé a mover la pequeña maquinita de un lado a otro en su vientre buscando un pequeño feto, Hinata estaba muy atenta ala pequeña pantalla pasaron 2 minutos cuando pude ver un pequeño pero visible feto de un mes de gestación

-felicidades! Hinata tienes un mes de gestación

Hinata lloraba de felicidad no dejaba de ver la pequeña pantalla que mostraba a su bebe

-gracias saku

-Felicidades! Vas a ser mamá

Ella se acomodo su playera y me abrazo se veía tan feliz

-vamos Hinata tienes que darle esa gran noticia a Naruto se pondrá muy feliz

Hinata asinto con la cabeza, me dirigí a la computadora saque una carpeta blanca que decía "HOSPITAL CENTRAL "coloque las ecografías y unos papeles

-bueno Hinata nos vemos en tu próximo ultrasonido vale "le entregue la carpeta"

-si gracias saku nos vemos

Hinata salió des consultorio con una gran sonrisa, pasaron las horas hasta que termino mi turno me aliste tome mis cosas y Salí del hospital eran las 7 de la noche no era tan tarde para que no pasaran ningún taxi, empecé a caminar me daba mucho miedo caminar en la noche de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía así que apresure el paso y para mi mala suerte nadie pasaba las calles estaban desiertas ,cuando me di cuenta alguien me agarro del brazo y me azoto contra la pared un quejido de dolor salió de mis labios

-pero veamos que tenemos aquí, una preciosura como tú no debe estar afuera a estas hora puedes encontrarte con un violador

Cuando dijo eso me asuste tanto, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, sentí como mordía mi cuello me queje del dolor, sentí como sus manos se colaban debajo de mi y playera, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer me daba asco que me tocara, dejo de morder mi cuello y empezó a subirme mi playera quería que todo esto acabara empecé a golpearlo y gritar entonces oí como algo o alguien caía y ya no lo sentía caí de rodillas, voltee ay vi a mi agresor tirado yo seguía llorando ,sentí como alguien me colocaba un saco mire asía arriba y me encontré con unos ojos negros

-estas bien no te izo daño?

Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza, sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban y me levantaban, empezamos a caminar le izo la parada a un taxi

-dale tu dirección él te llevara ya lo he pagado

-co-como te lla-llamas

La voz me temblaba demasiado

-hmp uchiha Sasuke uchiha

Después de decir eso cerró la puerta y el taxi se empezó andar.

* * *

**espero que les aiga gustado la historia tratare de actualizarla mas pronto posible **

**dejen sus comentarios y criticas **

**los quiero **


	2. Chapter 2

** Me equivoque contigo**

**_ aclaración: _**los personajes no son míos son de **masashi kishimoto**

* * *

** capitulo 2 sasuke uchiha**

Pov's

Vi como el taxi se alejaba poco a poco, cuando desapareció de mi vista empecé a caminar por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, no pude quitarme de la mente esos ojos color jade que me miraban con agradecimiento, se veía tan frágil en esos momentos ,ahora que me acuerdo nunca tuve la oportunidad preguntar su nombre

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pensando en eso, pero nunca me di cuenta que estaba al frente de mi casa, abrí la puerta, arroje las llaves en el sofá me dirigí a mi cuarto con pesadez todo esto me había dejado demasiado fastidiado eran demasiadas emociones en un día (¬¬ si como no)

Empecé a llenar la tina oí como alguien llamaba a la puerta me dirigí ¿Quién seria a esta hora? Cuan do abrí

-sasukito! Amor

-Karin

Le respondí fría mente solo le hablaba para una sola cosa "sexo" solo para eso la necesitaba o cuando me aburría de ella Salía en busca de alguien quien satisficiera mis necesidades carnales no era difícil solo sonreía hablaba con ellas un rato y ¡listo! Sin ningún esfuerzo alguno

-que quieres Karin

-solo quería saber si querías divertirte un poco

-no

-per…

-he dicho que no!

Karin me estaba molestando asique tomo su brazo y la saque de mi departamento solo oí como se quejaba pero no me importo, cuando estuvo afuera cerré de un puertaso, molesto me dirigí al baño y me zambullí en la tina no me importo que el agua estuviera fría solo quería relajarme un poco

Después de unos minutos Salí me enrede una toalla en la cintura y me dirigí a mi habitación tome mi ropa y comencé a cambiarme, eran las 12 de la noche y no podía dormir ¡maldición! No podía dormir, desesperado Salí de la cama camine hacia la cocina busque en el 2.- cajón de la derecha ¡hay! Estaba mi salvación pastillas para dormir esas cosas eran mi salvación, me serví un vaso con agua y tome 2 pastillas, después de mi dosis regrese a mi cuarto más calmado, me recosté y en un 2 por 3 ya me había dormido

A la mañana siguiente me levante con pesadez voltee y vi que eran las 7 de la mañana así que me levante, me duche, tome las llaves y Salí de mi departamento camine hasta el bar de mi hermano

-Itachi

-Sasuke que haces aquí

-hmp ¿que no puedo venir?

-sí pero no a esta hora

-hmp

Me dirigí a un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al final de un pasillo oscuro mi hermano era contrabandista de droga, nunca me dejo fumar o tomar mucho menos probar la droga , solo que eso es demasiado tarde yo ya soy adicto a eso, mis compañeros me ayudan a conseguirla

-Sasuke

-que quieres Suigetsu

-te traje lo que me encargaste mal agradecido

-hmp

La tome vi que era cocaína con una pequeña navajita empecé a hacer 2 líneas enrolle un billete y lo inhale la sensaciones que sentía al probarla me hacia volar, me separaba de este maldito mundo de mierda desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente, solo con esto me puedo desahogar pero me siento tal podrido que me da igual un recuerdo de sus ojos apareció, tenía que encontrarla de nuevo no podre quitármela de la cabeza hasta verla de nuevo.


End file.
